


The Devil You Know

by shotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, In Denial Cas, Jealous Cas, M/M, Protective Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley's smirk didn't falter. “You like me.”<br/>“I prefer you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil You Know

He wasn't spying. He didn't care what Crowley did in his free time, certainly didn't care that he was sleeping with lesser demon. His hands were only clenched in fists at his sides because he suspected she was up to something. The way she called him majesty, my king, it made Castiel's wings flare. It only mattered because of all the kings of Hell there could be Crowley was the best choice, the lesser of many evils.  
Anyway, he was just waiting for an opportunity to speak privately with the demon; and it was seeming less and less likely that it was going to happen anytime soon.  
“Sire,” the abomination of woman moaned, bouncing in Crowley's lap. Castiel's jaw clenched tightly, wings raising high in a threatening manner (not that he could be seen). He felt his angel blade slip into his hand, and was ready to run it through the demon at a moment’s notice.  
Crowley, for his part, ran his hands over her body, gripping tightly in a way that would bruise a human. Castiel had found himself curious about sex over the past few years. With the video he’d seen and Crowley's near constant innuendos it was hard not to think about it (he felt the was a comment there that said demon would make). From the sounds the other demon was making Crowley seemed a very good lover. Not that he was thinking much about that. He was thinking that he wished this would end.  
The demon stretched over Crowley, her breasts pressed up against his chest. The King’s eyes fell closed, hands sliding to grasp her buttocks, helping her move up and down. She slid her hands under the pillow and Castiel narrowed his eyes. It seemed as if she were reaching for something.  
The instant she pulled the blade out Castiel was charging, suddenly visible. She didn't have time to sit up before he was grasping her by the hair, roughly pulling her upright himself. He ran his own blade through her back, piercing her heart.  
Crowley's eyes widened, but he recovered from his shock quickly, smirking up at Castiel even as the demon lay down across his chest. “Well hello, angel. Fancy meeting you here. Mind helping me take out the trash?” 

Ten minutes later the demon was gone and Castiel had managed to convince Crowley to put on a pair of slacks. They were standing in the bedroom they had originally been in and Castiel somehow felt very awkward.  
“You saved my life,” Crowley pointed out smugly.  
“Perhaps you'll be more selective about who you bed next time,” Castiel replied.  
“Jealous?”  
“Concerned.”  
“For my well being?”  
“For who the next ruler of Hell could be.”  
Crowley's smirk didn't falter. “You like me.”  
“I prefer you.”  
Crowley shrugged. “Say what you will, love.”  
Castiel did not like how content Crowley seemed with that.


End file.
